elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Certamine Autem Casia
Ha! Looks like I haven't gotten around to finishing this page yet. Go find another random page . Not gonna stop you from reading whatever's here though. Honestly it's not THATTTT important. But it is necessary to write down Certamine Autem Casia, or the "Tournament of Lavender", is an Continent-Wide tournament held every four years. Mages and Athletes from all Regions participate. It starts on September 30th, the darkest time of the year. It is hosted in a different Region every time. Clockwise from the United Archipelagic Sky-Islands. They Stick Tsunia in between Neruma and the U.A.S A lot of sports are played/done during a Certamine Autem Casia, it's hard to name them all. And nobody really cares beyond the "Talent Show" involving the best students from each Region's top Flow Academy. There's two of those things. One for the first years. Another for the fourth years. Representative election process. For the duration of August, two random people are chosen to fight once a day out among the best students of that Region's top Flow Academy. This continues until everyone had fought each other once. No repeat matches. These matches use the same point scoring system listed below. The two with the most points at the end qualify for the "Talent Show" The Actual Event Basically the same thing as before, but with the winners of the other eight Regions. They won't fight the person they came there with. Bracket elimination. Whoever wins wins. Oh wait, there's winners bracket, losers bracket. Then the grand final between the winners of each bracket. Rules # Killing or causing permanent damage is strictly forbidden. (Cutting off limbs, gouging out eyes, Flow Overloading) This is the only rule that can't be bent. Ways to "Win" a fight include: # Knocking the opponent out # Immobilizing the opponent for more than a minute # One Mages running out of Flow before the other does # The opponent surrenders. This is also how you lose a fight. How to get disqualified # Using a banned item, including but not limited to: # Ignoring the Referee's decisions # Kill the opponent or cause permanent damage. Point System The reason why "Winning" a fight isn't the most important part of the fight, is because who advances to the next bracket is actually determined by which of the two Mages has the most points once a "victor" is decided. This is everything that is worth points. # Winning a fight is worth +2000 points. # The amount of time it took for the winner to be announced is also taken into account when awarding points. The amount of points awarded is equal to the duration of the fight in seconds subtracted by 1800. If a match exceeds 1800 seconds, it will not be stopped, but no time-bonus-points are awarded. # Losing a fight does not subtract anything from your score. Nor does it add anything. +0 # At the end of a fight, both Mages are required to take a test immediately after to determine how many % they are above their minimum before Flow Deprivation occurs. This % is multiplied by 10, so the flow conservation bonus is equal to (% of Flow left * 10) # Should have made it more clear, but you have to immobilise your opponent for one full minute straight for it to count as a victory, but Crowd Control is still awarded nonetheless. The amount of points awarded for CC is equal to (Time Opponent immobilised in seconds x10) # Takes finesse to dodge attacks above a certain skill level. Evasion points = Dodged attacks x10 Final Three Matches # The rules of each match are agreed upon by the finalists # You can add, remove, or change rules. This includes but is not limited to... ## The use of flow restoring items ## Dodging doesn't give points anymore ## Using artifacts ## Rounds. Best of 3,5